ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Zero Sluggers
The are double Crest Weapons similar to Ultraseven's Eye Slugger that are wielded by Ultraman Zero, Darklops Zero, and Ultraman Belial (as Zero Darkness). They can be used in combat and to fire beams. Etymology Their name comes from Zero's name and his father, Ultraseven's, iconic crest blade, the Eye Slugger. The word 'Eye' was instead switched for 'Zero'. Usage Like the Eye Slugger and most crest weapons in general, the Zero Sluggers can be used as projectiles, or as hand-held blades. Like all Crest Weapons, they can cut through dense materials. Energy can be directed into them to improve their cutting ability. Unlike his father, Zero can use his blades to fire an Ultra Beam. Thanks to his empowerment and various forms, Zero can use them for other means. This includes combining them into one larger crescent blade, known as the and multiplying them and controlling them mentally. As Ultraman Zero Beyond, he has 4 of these Crest Weapons, however they are non-detachable and energy projections take their place when used in combat. Chara_01.png|Zero's standard Zero Sluggers Chara 34.png|Strong-Corona Zero's golden Zero Sluggers Chara 35.png|Luna-Miracle Zero's Miracle Zero Sluggers Black Zero Sluggers.jpg|Zero Darkness' Dark Zero Sluggers C22EEFDD-06D3-4D8F-B7AF-F197C686C092.jpeg|Zero Beyond's Quattro Sluggers and their energy projections Powers : A slashing attack with the Zero Sluggers. * : The Zero Sluggers turn into a crescent-shaped blade using the Plasma Spark's energy. This can be thrown like a giant boomerang. ** : A slashing attack by the energizing the Zero Twin Sword, color vary between blue and green. * : A combination attack with Ultraseven, using both of their Slugger weapons. The bladed projectiles circle around eachother at high speeds and is then launched at the enemy, cutting them apart. *'Reflection': Naturally resembling the Eye Slugger, the Zero Sluggers are capable of acting as mirror-like substances, which he used in a strategized attack against Villainous and his Tyrant. * : A powerful beam from his chest with the Zero Sluggers. *'Acceleration': Zero can move at fast speeds with the Zero Sluggers, used to finish off the last few monsters of the Belial Army. When doing this, a blue light is seen around Zero's body. A white light version is used against Jean-Nine. Zero Slugger Attack.jpg|Zero Slugger Attack Image ntrn.jpg|Zero Twin Sword IMG 1430.jpeg|Plasma Spark Slash (blue) Zero Plasma Spark Slash G.png|Plasma Spark Slash (green) Combination Zero.jpeg|Combination Zero IMG 4153.jpeg|Reflection ZeroAccelerate.gif|Acceleration Ultraman Zero Zero Twin Shot.gif|Zero Twin Shoot :;Luna-Miracle Zero * : Zero can generate three pairs or more of his Zero Sluggers, controlling them all mentally. He can bring them together in an attack similar to Combination Zero. LunaMiracleZerosluggers.gif|Miracle Zero Slugger :;Zero Darkness *'Cutting Attack': A technique that was used on Glen Fire, it uses the Dark Zero Sluggers. He slashes the opponent in a blink of an eye, tearing through their flesh. * : A dark version of Zero's Zero Twin Shoot. Dark Zero Ripperimage.jpeg|Cutting Attack DarkZeroTwinShoot,gif.gif|Dark Zero Twin Shoot :;Zero Beyond * : Zero creates projections of the 4 non-detachable Crest Weapons on his head and launches them at his target(s). They can defend against incoming attacks by having them spin around each other at high speeds. * : The Quattro Slugger can also be used as a makeshift megaphone if need be, and can produce sounds loud enough to launch a monster off into space. * : Zero can wield two Zero Twin Swords made purely of energy, at once. They are also somewhat capable of ranged attack by launching energy slashes. Zero is able to summon a solid type of the Beyond Twin Edge as well. A purple energy slash is released when sliced at foes in solid type. ** : Zero enlarges the solid Beyond Twin Edge into a projection, then slashes the enemy, leaving a "Z" shaped cut through the opponent. * : Zero launches the Quattro Sluggers and the Bulky Chorus simultaneously at the enemy. Used against Star Bem Gyeron. QuattroSlugger.gif|Quattro Slugger SluggerDeflect.gif|Deflection Megaphone.gif|Boost Megaphone BeyondTwinEdge.png|Beyond Twin Edge (Energy projections) 546B174F-FC6E-4053-867E-3A0B85F28FC8.jpeg|Beyond Twin Edge (Solid type) F2831AD3-A062-4887-B0ED-5EF5241BB506.jpeg|Energy Slash TwinGigaBreak.gif|Twin Giga Break SluggingChorus.gif|Slugging Chorus :;Zero Slugger Gear In 2010, Tsuburaya Prod. and Televi-Kun launched a competition called for the readers to design armed forms of Ultraman Zero, where he would turn his Zero Sluggers into battle armor. After the competition was over, the two winning entries made their appearance in Ultraman Festival 2010, as Zero splits into three and the two copies initiate the . Two armors had been identified, namely and respectively. Ultraman_Zero_Super_Form_Render.png|Super Form Ultraman_Zero_Keeper_Form.jpg|Keeper Form - Orb Sluggers= * : A pair of Crest Weapons used by Ultraman Orb Hurricane Slash and Emerium Slugger, both of which tapped into the power of Ultraman Zero. These weapons visually resemble the Zero Sluggers in a light blue hue and are created by tapping into Zero's power. Unlike more conventional Crest Weapons, the Orb Sluggers are permanently attached to Orb's head and when in use, only energy projections are released. Orb_Sluggers_2.jpeg|Orb Sluggers (Hurricane Slash) IMG 0762.jpg|Orb Sluggers (Emerium Slugger) - Others= :;Darklops Zero * : A variation used by Darklops Zero. They lack the Zero Twin Sword form due to their robotic nature. :;Darklops * : Variations used by the Darklops. The models are no different to the ones used by their prototype, Darklops Zero. Darklops Zero Darklops Eye Sluggers2.png|Darklops Zero Sluggers Darklops Darklops Zero Sluggers.png|Darklops Sluggers }} Gallery Zero Sluggers Zero Sluggers mounted.png Zero Sluggers ready.png Zero_Sluggers.jpeg Zero_Sluggers.png Zero Slugger close shave.png Zero_Sluggers.gif Zero in X.png Ultrmn Zr0 bld.jpg|Zero Twin Sword Zero Sluggers Chest.png|The Zero Sluggers on Zero's chest Charging for sero.jpeg IMG 1412.jpeg|Zero Sluggers merging into the Zero Twin Sword ShiningZeroBeamLamp.jpeg|Zero Sluggers (As Shining Ultraman Zero) Darklops Zero Sluggers Darkclops Zero Sliggers.jpg|Darklops Zero wielding the Darklops Zero Sluggers IMG 0795.jpeg IMG 0791.jpg IMG 0790.jpeg IMG 0788.jpeg Dark Zero Sluggers Zero Sluggers glowing.jpeg|Dark Zero Sluggers glowing Zero Black Sluggers.jpeg Dark Zero Sluggers aura.jpeg Charging the dark zero twin shoot.jpeg DarkZeroSluggersCloseup.jpeg|Close up pictures of Zero Darkness Sluggers Quattro Sluggers 84447B49-C2B9-4B06-B678-C1EB548E02E8.jpeg 82814A42-C8BB-4A72-9F55-9FF4E8FFF121.jpeg E386ADC0-CC74-4A3A-9684-0C90DE461A41.jpeg F8857789-E4F2-4765-8C1C-D174C62770CD.jpeg D150D931-7278-4154-82DB-04AAD2845C39.jpeg CB5C06B3-C4D3-46EB-ACA5-87CF321645B5.jpeg 2E5D5825-269A-4487-9809-1C13AA806317.jpeg ZeroBeyondHeadCloseUp.jpeg|Quattro Slugger close-up Trivia *They were originally called the Double ISluggers (Pronounced Eye Sluggers), during Zero's development phase, when he was called Ultraseven AX and was all red, until it was changed as it made Zero more like another revamp of his father Ultraseven. *As Zero Darkness, the Zero Sluggers glowed purple instead of the usual green. Also, Belial holds the blades in a manner of pinch grip, except when he initiates Dark Zero Twin Shoot unlike Zero. *In Ultraman Geed, Darklops Zero didn't remove its Darklops Zero Sluggers by hand, instead energy hues surround them and went to his hands in a similar manner to Zero. See Also *Eye Slugger id:Zero Slugger Category:Crest Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Ultra Items Category:Ultra Weapons Category:Armors Category:Items